Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a computer input and, according to one particular implementation, a camera-based human-computer interface.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of user interfaces, a control (or widget) is an interface element that a computer user interacts with, such as a window or a text box. In some cases, a control (such as a virtual button) may have a similar function and appearance to a physical counterpart of that control. Users typically interact with controls using a computer mouse or keyboard.